Las Alas De Un Ángel
by Palito
Summary: mi primer one shot, quizá, es un poco vicerál, pero ha nacido de mi, he aqui para ustedes.


Las Las alas de un ángel

¿Era ella un ángel? Esa fue la pregunta que rondaba su mente en aquellos momentos. Era eso que todos decían. ¿lo era? A veces sentía que no era así , así como todos la nombraban, "un ángel", uno de verdad así como los que salían en aquellos cuentos.

Con grandes alas , blancas e inmensas ¿podría ella volar¿podría? No lo sabía, pensaba que todo aquello que los demás decían era... ¿mentira? Cómo adivinarlo... Ella no lo sabía, pero para el resto claro que lo era, era un verdadero ángel de esos del cielo tan sólo que aquí en la tierra, tan bondadosa y amable, dulce y tierna e inocente... ¿inocente¿Por qué todos la llamaban inocente? Porque era capaz de creer en los demás porque sí, porque era ella la que nunca se enojaba cuando los demás la dejaban de lado, porque siempre tenía una gran sonrisa para brindársela al mundo.

¿Por qué entendía a los demás ¿por ser así, pero eso estaba cambiando. Se encontraba tan confundida, no sabía que hacer. ¿Se equivocó¿un ángel se equivoca? Sí, esas eran las burlas de sus compañeras una tras otra, nadie la entendía, nadie, ni siquiera sus padres. Pero bueno, ellos nunca la entendieron, demasiados preocupados de sus cosas, de sus peleas, pero de ella... nunca. Esas que dijeron estar con ella, las que se decían sus amigas, no lo eran¿nunca lo fueron¿Y él? Él no era su amigo. Él era algo más. Él era lo que más quería, era por lo que mostraba cada día su más sincera sonrisa, a él, al que le regaló su inocencia, su amor, su ser. Él, quien realmente la hizo feliz. Él, quien le hablaba bajito y al oído, quien le dijo que ella nunca fue el segundo plato para nadie¿y qué¿qué importaba? Eso sí para él era lo más importante y que se diese por contenta, que él la amaba.

Sí, él la amaba con todo su corazón, pero¿Qué hacer en aquel momento? Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que supo que aquel amor iba a dar su fruto de aquella vez que se supo por primera vez amada. Su vientre ya estaba bastante abultado. Tenía allí su más grande sueño. Fue tan feliz cuando lo supo, su gran anhelo se iba a realizar por fin, iba a hacer realmente feliz y junto al ser que amaba, pero no todo fue felicidad. Sus padres no entendieron como se sentía, tampoco se lo preguntaron. Se dedicaron a criticar y a humillar igual que el resto. Cada palabra, cada mirada y desprecio desgarraban sus alas, su inocencia y su amor, caer de rodillas una y otra vez sin nadie que la levantara, sin que a nadie le importara, sus alas querían abrirse, volar al infinito, al gran cielo en que estaría segura. Estaría mejor sin que nadie la lastimara, donde sentiría que por fin sus sueños serian realidad. Pero no podía, porque estaba él y si él la amaba.

Era capaz de olvidar sus alas, de no querer volar y de olvidar el infinito, el azul cielo. Para qué quería el cielo, si era capaz de perderse en sus ojos, así tan azules como ese cielo anhelado. Y para qué quería la aprobación del resto, si bastaba con la suya. A él, a quien le hizo realmente feliz su felicidad, la suya. Él estaba igual de feliz que ella cuando lo supo. A él, a quien no le importó lo que dijeran, tan solo sonrió, la tomó por la cintura y la elevó en lo alto. La hizo sentir tan grande, tan alta como para que todo aquello que la rodeaba, toda aquella maldad, no la tocara jamás. Era tan feliz y lo que los demás decían era envidia. Esas, sus amigas, estaban envidiosas porque él, al que todas aspiraban, la eligió sobre el resto.

Él, que todo lo tenía, aquel ser perfecto para todos, no sólo para ella, la quiso. Y no se equivocó cuando soñaba que él sería el único al que realmente le importaría. Ahora ya no interesaban las veces que se creyó tonta por pensar que su príncipe azul, con su castillo y un blanco corcel, vendría a buscarla. La llevaría a las nubes, le enseñaría a volar, le ayudaría a desplegar sus alas y le enseñaría el infinito. Él, que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, que nunca la defraudaba por quien realmente quería ser un ángel. ¿Se había ido?... ¿La había abandonado? No, eso no era cierto. Él volvería, ella lo sabía, porque él siempre volvía. A pesar de todo lo que le decían, él siempre volvía. Pero ¿por qué ahora precisamente?

Ahora todo eso, cada palabra, cada insulto y desprecio parecían ciertos. Él no volvería, no lo haría ¿Para qué¿Para hacerse cargo de ella y sus sueños¿Para qué¿Para amarrarse a ella por un error¿Por una simple equivocación? No, eso sonaba demasiado claro, demasiado prudente. Cualquier persona se iría y la dejaría sola, eso haría. No lo quería creer, tapaba sus oídos, lloraba y cada vez se preguntaba más ¿donde está¿donde está él, y caía nuevamente en lo mismo: Era una tonta, sí, eso era. Él no le juró nada, él nunca le prometió aquel castillo, ni enseñarle a volar. Entonces ¿por qué lo creyó¿Pensó que lo había escuchado acaso de sus labios? No lo sabía. Pero ¿qué pasaba por la mente de él? Él, quien nunca lloraba. Él, que a cambio de ella era valiente y seguro frívolo. Eso le costaba aceptarlo. Él era frívolo, era caprichoso y siempre lograba lo que quería. Era reconocido inteligente por todos, calculador, quien nunca se inmutaba al ver el más horrendo dolor y tan sólo se limitaba sonreír sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

Pero él le dijo que la amaba, ella sabía que había algo más allá de aquel antifaz de frialdad, que él sí la amaba. No, no era una treta como todos decían, él se lo había dicho de corazón. Él le sonrió con todo la felicidad del mundo, pero eso se le había olvidado. Él no mentía y nunca lo hizo, él dijo que volvería, él lo prometió y él siempre cumplía. Él no la abandonaría, eso la ayudaba seguir. Pero aquel día, aquel día en especial el cielo lloraba. Era demasiada presión sobre ella. Sus alas, ahora más que nunca, querían abrirse e ir más allá de aquellas nubes, aunque sabía que aquellas lágrimas del cielo se las desgarrarían, pero eso no le importaba: ella iba a volar, aquel día iba a tocar el infinito.

Salió de su casa así como estaba, con su pijama y descalza, porque aquél día no se sentía bien y no era su cuerpo sino su corazón que se había terminado por romper. Así iba mojada bajo la lluvia, tocando con sus blancos pies aquel suelo húmedo. Caminaba hacia lo que había decidido, pero no pensó que él había vuelto por ella. Sí, pero ella no lo sabía y nunca lo supo. Siguió su camino rompiéndose los pies en este mundo terrenal que no la merecía. Pasó afuera de una florería y recordó que a él le gustaban las flores, pero no cualquier flor. Esa flor que le recordaba a ella, así como su nombre significaba una flor, sí, una flor, una orquídea, así como la llamaba él.

Entró y compró un pequeño ramo, pero no sólo de orquídeas sino también de azucenas, esas que a él le gustaban porque le recordaba a ambos. Las tomó y siguió su camino. Se reconfortaba en pensar que sería feliz, realmente lo volvería a ser. Llevaba una fotografía de ellos juntos, como debían de estarlo, juntos, pero también llevaba lo que a su parecer le ayudaría a ella y a su sueño. Sí, así lo llamaba desde que supo que lo tenía allí, en su interior. Era lo único que la acompañaba porque sabía en lo más profundo que era un él e iba a ser igual a su príncipe, con los mismos ojos, la misma mirada. Pero no quería que fuese como ella. No, no quería que él tuviese alas ni que fuera un ángel porque los ángeles sufrían y no quería que él sufriera, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer porque la iba a acompañar a la azul inmensidad y así siguió su camino.

Ella iba a la casa de él, al castillo que alguna vez le juró que sería suyo también. A ella siempre le gustó, para ella era un lugar de ensueño donde de noche en sus más hermosas fantasías aparecían hadas y le regalaban flores, ni parecido al lugar en donde ella vivía: un apartamentito en medio de la ciudad. Pero esa sí que era una casa con un gran jardín, así como aquellas de los libros que él le solía relatar. Siempre era así, cada vez que la veía se transportaba a algún país lejano como Francia o Inglaterra donde siempre soñó viajar con aquel aire inglés. Sí, definitivamente era inglesa. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Esa casa era como las de Inglaterra de hace un siglo atrás, toda adornada con grandes ventanales, toda madera, una gran escalera con grandes tallados, alfombras por todos lados y grandes cuadros, todo eso que para ella parecía maravilloso.

Entró y miró a su alrededor aquel hermoso jardín. Lo miró como nunca porque estaba segura que no lo volvería a ver y siguió. Una vez adentro de lo que para ella parecía un lugar sagrado lo contempló todo, cada detalle, como si algo le dijera que él venía y cerró los ojos y lloró. Sacó la valentía que nunca tuvo. Estaba decidida: iba a volar aquel día, iba a volar junto con su sueño. Tomó una silla, pero no una cualquiera, tomó aquel trono. Ella lo veía tan pulcro y fino que le daba miedo apoyar sus pies así como estaban, llenos de llagas debido al largo recorrido, aquel recorrido en el cual se posaban todas las miradas hacía ella.

Nunca había tenido tanta atención para sí, todos la creían loca o que algo muy malo le había pasado. Sí, porque nunca se ve un ángel caminando descalzo y más aún en su estado. ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado? Sí, algo malo, muy malo, ya que sus alas se estaban desgarrando sin esperanza, queriendo volar desesperadamente a la felicidad, a la inmensa felicidad que ahora tendría a su alcance. Siguió su ritual paso a paso. Lanzó aquella cuerda por una de las vigas de aquel gran salón en donde alguna vez se sintió reina y soberana de todo lo existente y formó un nudo, justo y necesario. Continuó con un círculo, lo suficientemente grande como para que entrase su cabeza. Acto seguido, tomó aquel ramo de flores con lágrimas en los ojos, lo aprisionó contra su pecho con fuerza, como si se le escapara de las manos.

Millones de lágrimas corrían por su blanco rostro inocente asemejando aquella lluvia que, como finas agujas de cristal, terminaban sus vidas contra los inmensos ventanales de aquel que algún día hubiese sido su castillo. Posó sus pies sobre aquel, su trono, con grandes encajes con flores tan detalladas que pareciese que desprendieran un olor dulce como la primavera. Pensó en aquel momento en si extrañaría las cosas rutinarias: tocar la nieve con las manos desnudas , sentir el calor de un abrazo, ver la metamorfosis que sufre el mundo al ver pasar las estaciones como un ciclo maravilloso y único, esperar con ansias un cumpleaños, el sentir cada día único y esplendoroso, la grandeza de ver nacer un nuevo día, el maravilloso atardecer junto a la brisa del mar, la caricia del aire en la mañana y el volar de una mariposa mostrando sus infinitos colores al sol...

Era la primera vez que sintió que todo aquello realmente era importante para ella, para todos. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Una vez más se sintió tonta: tampoco supo apreciar todos aquellos regalos que le daba la vida. Sintió lástima de sí y de todo el resto que no se diese cuenta a tiempo de lo maravilloso que implica tan sólo abrir los ojos y sentirse vivo. Cuántos vagan muertos en el mundo sumidos en el error de querer siempre lo primero y no lo mejor, tan metidos en la imperfección de lo material y no en lo perfecto de saber equivocarse, que no se fijan en los pequeños detalles que forman mundos a su alrededor, haciendo de la rutina una vida...

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos que ahora, como grandes estacas, la crucificaban a aquella realidad, esa realidad con la que se convive desde el momento en el que se es parte de la dulce luz de la vida. Ella no quería seguir así, en esa realidad tan fría y rutinaria. Ella no quería que su sueño sufriera como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Tomó aún con más fuerza aquel ramo. Sus ojos brillaron como dos grandes luceros que se apagaban y daban su último fulgor como un hermoso y puro atardecer. Subió en la silla con un tanto de esfuerzo debido a su estado. Borró de su mente errores tan suyos como ajenos y soñó con saborear una vez más la miel de sus labios, de los labios de su amado príncipe. Cuánto le gustaría verlo así, tan jovial y valiente aunque sea una sola vez más, recordar su profundo mirar, tan puro e impetuoso como el gran mar, sentirlo una vez más... sin saber que su amado príncipe venía para ella y para nadie más que ella, el que en su interior sentía como una gran espada recorría por su ser y lo partía, sin piedad, sin dejar un rastro de lo que fue.

Él, que corría bajo la lluvia, iba por ella, iba a sacarla de esa gran marea de desolación. La quería, nada le importaba, ni lo que pensaran de su imagen. Él no era fuerte, era igual de ingenuo que ella: él también soñó con algún día volar junto a su ángel. Cuánto se arrepentía de haber ocultado su verdadera imagen. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que eso fue lo mejor, era mejor hacerse el fuerte, el frío, para no salir afectado, para ocultar su timidez, para protegerle. Era capaz de ocultar su dolor, de modificar su persona, sólo para ella que supo verle como nadie, que lo hizo un héroe, por quien realmente fue capaz de sonreír con su corazón y no con su máscara.

Ahora más que nunca la quería ver entre sus brazos, sentir su olor a miel, tocar una vez más el manjar de sus labios. Sobre todo quería ver sus ojos, esos ojos que lo hacían querer ser mejor, dejar de lado los reproches y las humillaciones, las burlas; ese mirar que lo hacía soñar, por la que era capaz de cumplir sus anhelos. Pero eso... eso ahora no iba a valer de nada, eso se iba a esfumar... Como una tierna ilusión venidera y dulce, arrebatadora como la luz de un faro en pleno desierto, sus esperanzas se estaban desgarrando como un lienzo fino y terso arañado por una feroz fiera sin consideración alguna. Él lo sabía, su ser se lo decía y confirmaba mientras su cabeza se lo negaba rotundamente.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, con su corazón en un puño, intentando alcanzar una estrella lejana y luminosa... Quería ir más rápido. Cada segundo contaba contra sus latidos, su ángel iba a volar, se iba a marchar al infinito, a la inmensidad y se iba a acompañar de su más preciado tesoro, del sueño que ambos crearon juntos en su más puro amar... Quería ser egoísta, no dejarla marchar, no dejarla abrir sus alas, retenerla para sí, enjaularla en su corazón e inclusive cortarle las alas para ser felices, para hacerla feliz, correr a sus brazos...

Pero tan solo quería en aquel momento un poco más de tiempo, todo aquel tiempo que desperdició estando lejos, ocupado de cosas vanas e insignificantes, antes de ver florecer su flor más querida en todo su esplendor. Tan solo un trozo más de tiempo... un trozo más de vida...

Mientras ella, dispuesta a volar, colocó alrededor de su cuello aquel medio para viajar al infinito. Cerró los ojos, recordó el rostro de su príncipe sonriéndole, dándole la mayor felicidad abriéndole los brazos, animándola a correr junto a él. Sintió su corazón palpitar y su ser estallar. Tomó aire, esbozó su más hermosa sonrisa, cerró los ojos y dejó escurrir una cascada de lágrimas puras y transparentes. Ella sintió que él la estaba esperando a ella y su sueño. Todas las amarguras se desvanecían como la suave niebla de la mañana cuando sale el sol.

Vio la luz, esa luz que siempre soñó. Sentía que la podía palpar en sus manos e inclusive oler, ver el azul cielo así como lo soñó, el lugar donde nadie la juzgaría y acariciaría la más inmensa dicha. Sí, ella estaba apunto de abrir sus alas y emprender el vuelo. En un último intento dio una patada a la silla en la cual se encontraba, contuvo la respiración, visualizó por última vez cada detalle de su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos , su perfil e imaginó su vida junto a él y junto a su sueño.

Después todo fue hermoso, había abierto sus alas y se encontraba rodeada en un dulce manto blanco y una sublime sensación de bienestar la envolvió. Por primera vez se sentía aceptada en aquel mundo en donde permanecería para esperarlo, porque sabía que por mucho que tardara en venir, por mucho tiempo que pasara, él vendría y se encontrarían los tres, porque sabía que en un mundo terrenal , su felicidad no se daría y ella lo único que quería era ser feliz. Pero antes de marchar, como último aliento pronunció esas palabras, esas de las que él estaba seguro y siempre lo estuvo, aquel _TE AMO, _como nunca antes fue pronunciado, con una dicha tal y un amor seguro y correspondido. Sin orgullo ni vanidad, tan sólo amor, cayendo en el crepitar de un sin fin de lágrimas celestiales esperando ser oídas por un corazón al igual que el de ella, lleno de amor.

Su cuerpo cayó, las puntas de sus pies estaban a escasos centímetros del suelo y aquel ramo de flores del cual se aferraba incansablemente cayó a sus pies quedando en sus brazos un sinfín de pétalos desprendiendo su fragancia mientras formaban una alfombra suave y hermosa de colores vivos que daba su adiós a un ángel que volvía a donde siempre perteneció. El cielo seguía llorando ante la partida, pero también llegada de un ángel de blancas alas y ansias de felicidad, mientras el viento entonaba una nostálgica melodía.

En cuanto a él, su impetuosa carrera tuvo un parar brusco y vertiginoso. Su corazón se detuvo, los segundos se convirtieron en horas. Su rostro palideció, sintió en el fondo de su ser, sus anhelos morir, pidiendo a gritos ser rescatados de aquella horrible sensación. Volvió a su caminar con una respiración ajetreada, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo moverse por sí mismo. Entró en la habitación, puesto que ya había terminado su tortuoso camino y sintió aquel olor a orquídeas y azucenas. Su mirada era baja, por primera vez en su vida no quería saber la verdad, no la quería enfrentar. Sintió como si todo el aire de sus pulmones no era suficiente, como si algo le aprisionara el pecho. Un inmenso dolor se apoderaba de él, no podía articular palabra. Caminó más lentamente aún y comenzó a levantar la vista en dirección al cuerpo ya inerte de su ángel, como si algo le dijese que era ahí en donde tenía que posar su mirada.

Y ahí estaba ella, como flotando al ras de suelo con los brazos muy abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, un rostro sereno y jubiloso que demostraba la dicha nunca antes vista. Ella era un ángel. Sí, sí lo era. Eso era lo único que rondaba en su mente ahora vacía. Cómo no lo iba a ser si se veían claramente sus alas, sus brazos abiertos y sus pies casi tocando aquel manto de flores y su larga cabellera mecerse por el viento que se escurría por la puerta antes abierta por él, la cual permanecía sin cerrarse.

Cayó de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos. No era capaz de articular palabra, de repente sintió una suave y cálida sensación correr sobre sus mejillas. Eran lágrimas. Sí, él estaba llorando, por ella, por la única persona que amó. Él, que nunca lloró por nada... Él, que siempre fue fuerte, destrozaba con cada lágrima su fachada. Sus sueños de amor, de felicidad, estaban rotos e imposibles de unir ni recuperar ya que se encontraban esparcidos en un mar de angustia. Sus ojos, antes brillantes, ahora brillaban con un resplandor vacío, sin explicación alguna que no fuese la que le otorgaba el latir de su corazón, mientras de fondo aún se podía apreciar aquella melancólica melodía.

Luego, sin darse cuenta, se vio rodeado de gente, la cual gritaba estupefacta al ver la escena, personas que conocía y otras que no, pero eso no tenía importancia, era él y su ángel captado justo en el momento en el que se disponía a emprender el vuelo.

De un momento a otro volvió a la realidad. Distinguió a sus padres y a los de ella, gritando y llorando por cosas que en aquel momento no tenían importancia o simplemente ya no tenían ninguna solución. Desvió su vista hacia ella, que feliz se veía allí, por fin feliz y realmente dichosa. Volvió su mirada al resto y una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro. ¿Qué acaso ellos no se daban cuenta que ella era feliz¿Qué acaso no apreciaban el momento en que un ángel ascendía al cielo¿No veían sus blancas alas ni el destello de estrellas que estas desprendían¿Tan sólo veían a una joven de 17 años embarazada y colgando del techo¿Esa era su estrecha visión de las cosas de aquel momento?

Alguien se acercó al cuerpo de su ángel, mientras el cielo parecía enfurecerse, queriendo impedir que aquella escena fuese disuelta. Él, en un intento vano, intentó pararse, quería que la soltasen, quería seguir contemplándola así de feliz, pero su cuerpo no respondía, sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta sin salir a la luz. Una vez que su cuerpo estuvo recostado en el suelo, sobre el manto de flores, él se acercó hacia donde este se encontraba, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Lo estrechó como intentando infundirle el calor del cual carecía, lo observó de manera amorosa, mientras sonreía y le decía al oído: _YO TAMBIEN TE AMO_... mientras corrían lagrimas desesperadas de sus ojos querido escapar de la realidad.

Pero lo que realmente importaba es que eran felices. lo más importante, lo más grandioso a lo que aspiraba un ser humano. Ellos, a sus 17 años ya habían conseguido la clave para ser felices sin importa el cómo.

Aquella noche fue muy larga, mucha gente se reunió para ver aquel "lamentable" suceso como lo nombraron. Salió en los noticiarios, se habló mucho de lo sucedido, hubo mucha gente que opinó, otros que hasta lo clasificaron de "imprudencia juvenil", que "la juventud de hoy sólo sabe escapar de sus problemas", que "era triste que una joven de buena familia, con una alta moral, y una buena aceptación y comunicación hubiese encontrado en eso una salida", que "nunca le confió sus problemas a nadie", que "fue culpa de ambos y de aquel embarazo no deseado que, según conocidos, ella no sabía como deshacerse de él", que "los jóvenes de hoy no escatiman consecuencias ni aprecian la vida, que una vez ya hechas las cosas , las piensan y que en el peor de los casos puede resultar fatal, al no poder aguantar la vergüenza de verse con un hijo sin siquiera tener una relación estable", que "el chico la había abandonado y ella, al sentirse sola y sucia, se había quitado la vida". Y así fueron muchas las hipótesis respecto a lo ocurrido, gente que habló y dijo su opinión sin saber, pero nadie nunca dijo la verdad, o a decir cierto nadie fue capaz de entender el gran amor que se sentían el uno al otro.

Nadie dijo que aquel día un ángel había ascendido al cielo, ni que había encontrado la felicidad más allá de lo terrenal, que en su vientre no se encontraba una carga sino el más hermoso de los sueños, ni que él también sentía lo mismo. Que él si vio más allá de aquella lamentable escena, que fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y mirar con su alma las blancas alas de su ángel, verla volar al infinito. Que ella no escapó sino que buscó la aceptación, esa que no encontró aquí. O que esas personas que ahora se dedicaban a opinar y criticar fueron aquellas que la obligaron a buscar la felicidad más allá de los ojos de un ser humano, ni tampoco fue mencionado que ella y él fueron capaces de encontrar lo más valioso... LA FELICIDAD.

Notas: heeeee holitas , como tamos, pos espero k les haya gustado , por k es un poco enredado , ya saben kienes son el y ella sierto?( yo me entere hace 1 semanaXD) , bueno como ahora no tengo nada mejor k hacer les voy a acontar el proseso creativo de mi fic , primero , esto se me ocurrio hace unos años atrás , después de lo escribi como bosquejo , luego pasaron años y estaba por ahí hasta k un dia ordenando (cosa k hago cada 4 o 5 años XD) lo encontre , y cabe la casualidad k me pidieron un trabajo en el colegio y lo termine para presentarlo , después un amigo lo leyó y me dijo : "que esta lindooo tu fic" y yo le dije " Fic? K es eso¿ hice un fanfic?( pos no me culpen no tenia internet ... y vivo en medio de la nada , si conocen la cordillera de los Andes ... pos ahi vivo yo ¬¬) Y me conto lo k era uno ... después se lo envie a una amiguii( ella sabe kien es) y le gusto luego a dos amigas más ( una de ellas me enseño a publicar( sere bruta ¬¬)) y pos eso lo estoy haciendo ... pos graxias por leerlo ... hem claro sorry si me kieren matar , felicitar , alagar ... o mandar amenazas escritas o lo k sea aki sin comentarios ¬¬) y ahí tas agréguenme al msn siempre toy ... y pos eso pos graxias de nuevo ... no sean malitos ... siiip es el primero ...

se despiede atte PalitoChan ( la cual espera seguir viva despues de esto O.O)


End file.
